Horses
by CortBear
Summary: Stark and Zoey One-Shot!


**Hey everyone.  
><strong>**I just wrote another Stoey One Shot  
><strong>**I LOVE Stark, so in all of my  
><strong>**Story's he will be a good guy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stark's POV<strong>_

I was walking around the House of Night. It was 5:14am. The best part about it was, I didn't have to worry about going inside right away. About 3 years ago me and Zoey got married and had a child, named Kylie Michele Stark. She looked just like Zoey but had my hair and eyes. Right after Kylie was born, me and Zoey were home and we had put her to sleep, we were talking about some pretty important stuff.

"Zoey I'm scared."

"What about? There's nothing to worry about right now.""If you or Kylie ever have to go outside during the day I cant protect you. I can never see her play on a swing set, or swim in a pool in the middle of the summer." "Why cant you Stark? You aren't going to die anytime soon."

"Because I will burn if I go outside." I started to cry just like a weak man I was for not being able to protect my wife and child!

"Oh Stark. We will figure a way. It might take some time but we will im sure." Zoey told me wrapping her arms around me.

"My son. In the last few years you have served me well. I know this is important to you so I am going to give you a way for you do all it is you want to. Tonight I want you and Zoey to eat this- Then make love while drinking from each other the whole time. No breaks at all. If you can do that, you will never have to worry about the sun ever again!"

When Nyx showed up I almost died. And she told me this, I dropped to the ground and said "Thank you Nyx, we shall do it!" When she was gone in her place was a basket that held two giant fruits.

"It cant really be that easy can it?" I told Zoey picking up these strange things.

"um I guess it can be" and she took the fruit looking thing from me.

The fruit things were so bitter it was discussing! We both had a hard time finishing them.

Later that night me and Zoey made love while drinking from each other the whole time. I love the taste of Zoey's blood, but I hate the feeling of drinking from her. Since Im a Red Fledgling so im always scared I am going to hurt her. Against my better jugdement I did as Nyx had told us and it was the best sex I have ever had!

The next morning when I woke up, I got up and got a shower. When I was getting dressed I glanced at the mirror I saw it. I had PURPLE tattoos! I ran into the bedroom and saw that Zoey did too! Ever since then the sun never burned me. So I didn't have to worry about anything.

Coming back to the present, I was walking around out side looking for Zoey and Kylie. I was by the boys dorm when I heard horse trotting and people laughing. I jogged into the stables. I stopped at the door and slowly opened it to peck inside. What I saw melted my heart.

There was Zoey on Persephone, Sitting tall and Beautiful. Her hair was blowing in the light breeze and she had a very happy smile. Kylie was on a horse next to her. She was holding on to the horse neck for dear life. She looked scared and worried. Zoey nodded her head and Kylie slowly sat up. The horse started to trot around. Kylie was insanity filled with laughter. I squeezed into the door and tiptoed into the stall that had my horse Hestia I was glad to see he was already saddled up. I got on his back and we trotted next to Zoey.

"Man I love to hear her laugh." I said looking at Kylie on the back of a horse.

"Me too." I looked over to Zoey she was looking at me. She was thinking hard about something. So I used our imprint to my advantage. She was thinking about something that made her feel smug. I knew what it was.

"Hey Kylie come here please!" I yelled over to our daughter, never taking my eyes off of Zoey.

"Hey daddy. What do you need."

"Can you have your horse stay back by the stables for a minute? Me and your mom are going to have a race.""Okay I hope you win daddy. Mommy has been making me do a lot of chores today.""I'm going to try." I said with a smile toward her."And fail" Zoey said from behind me. I looked up and saw that the hurdles were already in place, and that Zoey has trotting around with Persephone. I did the same, the whole time I was whispering to my horse how I believe in him and I know that we can win.

We both started back by the Stables. I had Kylie yell "GO" for us. Both of our horses took off. We jumped over hurdle after hurdle. Both at the same time. When we had gone around the track 4 times we ended back at the stables. We looked at the photo that Kylie had taking to see who won.

"Damn it was a tie!" Zoey said beside me

"Crap I guess it was."

"Oh well I guess this just means we will have to try again." Zoey walked over into the tack room and pulled out the chalk board that had my name on one said and hers on another. In the middle she erased the number under the word TIE and wrote the next number up.

_**STARK**__**TIE**__**ZOEY**_

**0** **307 0**

We have never won against each other. It was really funny.

After all 3 of us cleaned the horses we were using, and put all the equipment away we all walked out of the stables together. Kylie had fallen asleep on a pile of hay so I had her laying against my shoulder. I took Zoey's hand in mine and we stepped out in to the outside world.

The sun had raised over the trees the surrounded the House of Night. I tilled my head to the side.

"Wow it's still strange for me to be out in the daytime." I said to Zoey in a whisper not to wake up Kylie.

"Yea I know what you mean. I cant believe it is 7:30 and we are walking around." She said to me.

"Yes it is. I'm really tired. Lets hurry up and get inside, and go to bed."

"I am too. We should hurry up. I love being in bed." I felt something that I remember all to well.

"Why is that?" I asked also I put on my cocky smile "is it because I'm in there with you?"

"maybe" She looked up at me so with a smile on her face.

We walked into our house and put Kylie in her bed. They me and Zoey curled up together and fell asleep in each others arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Yupp its another One Shot <strong>**Of Stoey.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**~Cortney~**


End file.
